1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating information to be transceived between terminals.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, a smart tablet and the like is released, it tends to be equipped with various short range communication modules capable of such a short-range bidirectional communication function as a function of exchanging general informations between mobile terminals, a function of transmitting settlement information to a settlement terminal and the like. Therefore, the demands for methods of exchanging informations via the short range communication modules more conveniently are rising.